


Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Daddy!Crisscolfer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets a Christmas surprise from their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by](https://40.media.tumblr.com/98709d0df5dfeb18513f2476aeb12a4e/tumblr_nxuzt8Oyph1qg2knvo1_540.jpg)

Chris is humming _A Christmas Story_ song to himself, bumping his hips while mixing dough for his special Christmas chocolate cherry cookies for his daughter and husband. It’s the day before twenty-fifth falls on calendar and the big house is empty compared to two days ago, when the whole clan from both Darren and Chris’ sides stormed the house in music, empty plates and laughter.

Their daughter, Daisy, is only three, which is why they decided not to travel to either of their parents’ and instead host an early Christmas dinner party, inviting both of their families in their own house.

Chris might have regretted that decision when the time to clean up came.

The party was a blast, everyone went home with gifts, Darren settled down his craving to play a shit-ton of instruments and entertain the audience (Chris did too but by outwitting everyone as always) and Daisy got her hugs, kisses and lots of toys that they don’t need, Chris kept repeating. They don’t have space for more doll houses but grandparents stubbornly refuse to listen to him. Chris wonders if he’ll do the same and refuse to listen to Daisy when she has her own kids- Too much, too soon. _No._

Being lost in happy thoughts, Chris’ heart jumps out of his chest when he hears a glass break and Cooper barking.

Throwing the spatula in the bowl, Chris rushes to the living room with his apron still on and hands covered in flour.

Darren is on Daisy watching duty, he knows they were learning how to read, cuddled comfortably on the couch when he left them, so Chris has no idea what could have happened. He assumes Cooper broke something, by the bark that followed the shatter.

Chris clutches the doorframe when the glass breaks again and he finally sees what’s going on.

Darren is sitting on the floor with his legs crossed while Daisy is reaching for the ornament on the tree.

Darren turns his attention to Chris when he hears his elephant footsteps.

“Hi. We’re playing? I’m not sure what though,” Darren squeaks embarrassingly, knowing Chris will most likely get mad for making the mess and smashing the ornaments, and perhaps throwing off the perfect composition of the tree.

“Dada! They don’t bounce!” Daisy inspects the pieces of glass and fumes, puffing her cheeks and making that cute bouncy motion with her tiny feet.

“Oh my god,” Chris whispers, awed.

“What?”

“Get the phone, turn on the camera, we gotta have the evidence, my mom will never believe this…” He trails off, still shocked beyond belief that their daughter repeated something that he’s done himself as a kid.

Darren retreats with the phone, camera already on and pins it on Daisy.

“Honey, can you repeat what you just said for Daddy?” Chris crutches down to Daisy’s level and rubs her spine.

“They don’t bounce,” she whimpers and looks at Chris with her huge amber eyes, making Chris want to kick himself for not buying bouncy balls.

“Aww, baby, please don’t cry,” Darren chimes in, lowering the camera and crawls to sit on her other side. He kisses her dark hair and covers Chris’ hand on her back with his own.

Chris throws him a pleading look to take this one because Chris is too overwhelmed by emotions to do a parent talk right now.

“Did you want bouncy balls on the tree?” Darren asks sweetly.

Daisy gives a small nod and looks up at him.

“We could get bouncy balls for the next Christmas? Huh? How about that? Meanwhile, we could play with the big bouncy balls that you have upstairs?” Darren gives her the warmest smile a man could give to his teary eyed daughter and Chris-

Chris might not get to live past forty since Darren wants to give him a cardiac arrest every time.

“Okay,” Daisy says unsure and turns to Chris for the confirmation. Too smart for a three-year-old.

“You can go play with Dada upstairs after you finish reading the third chapter of Alice in Wonderland,” Chris tells her in a fake stern voice. He knows they’ve already finished it; otherwise Darren wouldn’t have let her play with the tree.

“We did, Daddy! We finished it!” Daisy squeals, grabbing Darren’s hand and swinging it back and forth. Chris’ eyes follow Darren’s symbiotic reaction to Daisy, his toothy smile lightning up his whole face and hands rocking Daisy side to side from the swinging.

“Oh did you? Well, I am very proud of you, sweetie.”

Daisy stumbles as she tries to sit in his lap, Chris catching her and setting her comfortably.

“Daddy, your hands are dirty,” she giggles and looks at her shirt. Chris notes with a horror that the back of her new shirt is covered in flour too.

“Crap.”

“Don’t worry, we will go change into a new _fabulous_ outfit, right anak?”

“Yes!”

Daisy adores playing dress-up, painting her nails, doing her hair; she is their little princess.

Darren runs upstairs making airplane noises, Daisy on his shoulders, clutching his curls, and screaming through the whole house.

Meanwhile, Chris goes back to being a cookie baking slave for his awfully adorable family.

**Author's Note:**

> "Anak" is child in Tagalog.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/135858392284/most-wonderful-time-of-the-year)


End file.
